Le bonheur des uns
by Isil
Summary: La vie était injuste... Non, vraiment! Il devait y avoir au septième dessus une divinité paresseuse et dont le sens de la justice et de l’équité était au moins aussi tordu que les fantasmes de Mustang. Fic pour 30baisers sur le thème: De bonne humeur. Roy


Titre : Le bonheur des uns…  
Auteur : Isil (isilhelluinyahoo.fr)  
Couple : Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc  
Fandom : Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating : G  
Thème : #12 – De bonne humeur  
Disclaimer : Ah là là… s'ils étaient à moi… Ah là là… Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et bla bla bla…

Le bonheur des uns...

La vie était injuste... Non, vraiment! Il devait y avoir au septième dessus une divinité paresseuse et dont le sens de la justice et de l'équité était au moins aussi tordu que les fantasmes de Mustang. C'était la seule explication possible, du moins pour Havoc.

Fury, lui, pensait plutôt à un ramassis de vieillards séniles et alcooliques qui jouaient aux dés pour décider de l'avenir du genre humain. Cette explication aussi, se tenait, à bien y réfléchir.

Hawkeye gardait pour sa part le silence, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Intérieurement, en effet, elle s'excusait de ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un tel calvaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans le fond, la glorieuse équipe de subordonnés de Roy Mustang pensait la même chose : la vie n'était pas juste.

Ils avaient tous leurs lot de malheurs : Fury avait affaire aux bizuts qui le taclaient régulièrement dans les escaliers en le traitant de binoclard et autres expressions tirées tout droit de l'école primaire, voire même de la maternelle. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir du mal à expliquer les bleus… L'excuse des lunettes oubliées et de la porte fermée, ça commençait à ne plus trop passer.

Hawkeye se morfondait sur son triste sort et sur son amour sans espoir pour son Colonel qui lui avait gentiment expliqué que, d'une part, une relation entre militaires était expressément interdite par le règlement (ce qu'elle savait déjà, merci bien !), que, d'autre part il la considérait comme une sœur, ce qui leur interdisait moralement tout rapprochement et que, enfin, vu son niveau de féminité, il était plus près de la considérer comme un frère, ce qui n'était pas mieux… Le tout prononcé sur un ton suave et charmeur, sans doute pour calmer ses intentions de sortir son flingue pour lui aérer la boîte crânienne.

Quant à Havoc, le malheureux, sa dernière petite amie avait été d'une cruauté sans limites avec lui. Il aurait dû se méfier quand il s'était aperçu que Mustang n'avait même pas essayé de la lui piquer, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, trop heureux de son aubaine. Il avait flairé le piège un peu trop tard, ou plutôt, comme l'avait si joliment reformulé Breda : il s'était fait avoir comme un beau pigeon…

La charmante demoiselle était jolie, douce, aimable, patiente…bref, toutes les qualités nécessaires pour effleurer la perfection, à ceci près qu'elle était…

« Eh, Fury ! C'est quoi le mot bizarre que tu as employé pour définir mon ex, déjà ? » lança t'il à travers le bureau.

L'interpellé pencha la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes. C'était marrant, il ressemblait encore plus à une chouette, vu comme ça.

« C'était pas vélo-quelque chose ? » offrit Breda, toujours prêt à aider.

Un silence catastrophé accueillit cette déclaration et toutes les épaules des occupants de la pièce s'affaissèrent.

« C'était cyclothymique, Breda. » l'informa Hawkeye, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
« Ouais, vélo, cycle… Faut pas chipoter, c'est pareil. » rétorqua le roux en secouant la main d'un geste dédaigneux.

Il interrompit brusquement son geste et se leva, prétextant une envie de café en se précipitant hors du bureau.  
Hawkeye remit son flingue dans son étui et se rassit sans sourciller. La tension retomba un peu.

Voilà… La jeune femme en question était donc vaguement cyclothymique et passait par des phases de monomanie aiguë. Dans ces moments, elle se fixait un but à atteindre par tous les moyens.  
Et là, il avait fallu qu'elle se mette dans la tête de le convaincre d'arrêter de fumer, la malheureuse…

Après un mois entrecoupé d'épisodes tragi-comiques, elle avait fini par abandonner en claquant la porte. Jamais Havoc n'avait été plus heureux d'entendre une porte claquer, d'ailleurs…

L'histoire aurait pu en rester là, si Hawkeye ne lui avait pas déclaré qu'étant donné qu'il avait fait l'effort d'essayer d'arrêter d'enfumer tout le bureau avec ses cigarettes nauséabondes, il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer et leur épargner un cancer du poumon. Son argument décisif avait été qu'ainsi, il aurait meilleure haleine.

Franchement… Elle avait besoin de passer sa frustration sur lui, celle là ? C'était pas parce qu'elle était malheureuse qu'ils devaient tous l'être…

Bon, en regardant bien autour de lui, Havoc devait admettre qu'ils étaient déjà tous misérables, sans besoin de personne. Ils auraient pu s'en remettre, comme l'a toujours fait le genre humain, mais ils avaient un obstacle de taille en la présence de Roy Mustang qui lui, était très injustement d'humeur excellente.

Ça en devenait écoeurant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il arrivait au bureau avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage, sourire qui les avait d'ailleurs tous terrorisés au début. Voir Mustang sourire, c'était comme…comme voir Armstrong en tutu, ça avait de quoi marquer les âmes les plus sensibles pour la vie !

Ce matin même, il avait même siffloté un petit air guilleret en pénétrant dans leurs locaux, déclenchant un frisson d'angoisse chez tous ses subordonnés. Ce son résonnait d'ailleurs encore dans tous leurs esprits, comme une marche funèbre qui aurait été jouée de travers.

Havoc soupira et serra convulsivement les mains pour résister à deux envies bien précises : l'une était celle de la nicotine et l'autre était celle du meurtre. Il se demanda si les autres lui en voudraient au cas où il déciderait de passer de la simple envie à l'acte et, en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il décida que non.

Il eut à cette idée un rire un peu maniaque qui ne dérangea même pas les autres, trop plongés dans leurs propres rêves sanguinaires. Ils auraient tous mérités une médaille pour leur abnégation à travailler avec Mustang, mais aussi pour leur sang-froid.

Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'armée : combien de temps Roy Mustang survivrait-il avant qu'un de ses subordonnés ne lui colle une balle dans le crâne ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à dépasser tous les pronostics, mais ces derniers temps, les gens se retournaient sur le passage de Jean Havoc, notaient son air un peu irrité et des billets changeaient régulièrement de mains.

Le téléphone sonna et Hawkeye répondit avec un professionnalisme remarquable, malgré le petit tic nerveux qui faisait palpiter ses narines. Elle eut une courte conversation et se leva, annonça qu'elle allait chercher des papiers à faire signer au Colonel avant de quitter la pièce.

Fury et Havoc restèrent seuls et échangèrent un regard puis retournèrent à leurs occupations, autrement dit des dossiers à classer pour le petit brun et une machine à écrire à martyriser pour le blond. Il était censé taper une bonne demi-douzaine de rapports ennuyeux au possible : qui ça pouvait intéresser de savoir qu'il avait accompagné le Colonel Roy Mustang chez un teinturier avant de le ramener chez lui, franchement ?

A part certaines demoiselles un peu hystériques, ça n'avait d'intérêt pour personne, mais l'administration a ses lois impénétrables. Seulement, tandis qu'il fixait d'un air fatigué sa feuille blanche et qu'il rêvait d'y mettre le feu avec une cigarette fraîchement allumée, il ne lui venait pas grand-chose à l'esprit, à part justement ce petit délice à la nicotine qui lui manquait tant. Enfin, ça et aller cogner sur Mustang jusqu'à ce que sa petite cervelle d'Alchimiste lui sorte par les trous de nez, évidemment…

« Lieutenant Havoc ? » se hasarda à marmonner Fury en voyant son air passer de fatigué à meurtrier, « Vous devriez peut-être faire une pause et aller prendre l'air… Ou vous défouler un peu. »

Havoc se tourna vers lui.

« Fury, la seule façon de se défouler dans ce Quartier Général, c'est d'aller au stand de tir. » rétorqua t'il.  
« Mauvaise idée, alors… »  
« Mauvaise idée. » confirma t'il en retournant à sa machine à écrire.

A cet instant le téléphone sonna et Havoc se leva pour décrocher, trop heureux de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

« _Havoc ?_ » demanda la voix distinguée du Colonel au bout du fil.  
« Oui, Monsieur ? »

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il était fier de son ton indifférent ! Il y avait vraiment des fois où il s'impressionnait lui-même… bon, d'accord, pas souvent, mais ça arrivait.

« _Verriez-vous un inconvénient à m'apporter un café, s'il vous plaît ?_ »

Mustang était déjà puant d'habitude, mais quand il devenait poli, il était carrément écoeurant.

« Je vous l'apporte, Monsieur. »  
« _Merci bien, Havoc. Oh, et n'oubliez pas le sucre et le lait._ »

Fallait pas pousser non plus. Havoc raccrocha sans répondre et alla s'en prendre à la pauvre cafetière innocente. Il prépara le breuvage et le plateau, un petit sourire caressant ses lèvres quand il prit une petite cuillère. C'était fou ce qu'on pouvait faire avec ces petites choses… Il eut un sourire carnassier et versa soigneusement le café dans une tasse. Le sucrier et le pot à lait vinrent rejoindre ladite tasse sur le plateau et il fit un petit signe à Fury, qui le supplia du regard de rester calme, de ne pas craquer et de revenir autrement qu'en petit tas de cendre… C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait être expressif, ce type, des fois…

Havoc ricana tout seul et frappa à la porte du bureau de Mustang, qui lui indiqua d'entrer. Il obtempéra et aperçut le Colonel debout près de la fenêtre, tourné vers lui. Il leva un sourcil et posa le plateau sur le bureau.

« Ce sera tout, Colonel ? » demanda t'il d'un ton neutre, alors qu'intérieurement, il sautait déjà à la gorge de Mustang pour lui hurler à la figure qu'il n'était pas sa boniche et que sa tasse de café, il pouvait se la foutre un peu où il voulait.  
« Fermez la porte, Havoc. »

C'était un ordre on ne pouvait plus clair, mais le blond eut un temps d'arrêt. Le point positif, c'était qu'il était sûr que Mustang n'avait pas le don de lire dans les pensées. Le point négatif, c'était que Fury n'avait pas celui de voir à travers les murs non plus. En conclusion, il n'avait rien à craindre, mais Mustang oui.

Il finit par obéir puis alla se camper devant le bureau en position réglementaire. Le Colonel ignora royalement le café qui fumait dans la tasse et se mit à lui tourner autour d'un air intéressé. Il continua son manège pendant quelques secondes trop longues avant qu'Havoc ne craque.

« Quoi ? »

Ce n'était guère une question bien formulée, mais chaque seconde de plus était une véritable torture pour le lieutenant.

« Il paraît que vous êtes de nouveau célibataire, Havoc. »  
« Oui, Monsieur. »

Ca devait l'étonner, le Colonel. Après tout, pour une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Enfin, à voir son humeur, ça n'avait pas dû blesser trop profondément son ego. C'était déjà ça.

« Il paraît aussi que vous avez arrêté de fumer. »  
« Oui, Monsieur. »

Cette fois, sa réponse avait pris un ton quelque peu interrogatif. Il avait besoin de quelques explications, mais les demander n'aurait rien apporté de productif.

« Vous avez bien fait. C'est très désagréable d'embrasser un fumeur. »

Havoc marqua une pause avant de lâcher un :

« Si vous le dites, Monsieur. »  
« Absolument. Il était temps, d'ailleurs. Je commençais à m'impatienter. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, là ?

« Ca vous dit un resto, ce soir, Havoc ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« C'est moi qui offre. » continua Mustang en se rapprochant de lui avec au fond des yeux une lueur bien connue du blond, puisqu'il l'avait vue dirigée vers toutes ses petites amies à lui.

Il se mit à reculer.

« Colonel… »  
« Ne soyez pas timide, Havoc. Je ne couche pas au premier rendez-vous… »

Le brun finit par le coincer contre la porte. Avec un sourire séducteur, il rapprocha son visage de celui de son pauvre subordonné qui alternait entre des prières au Dieu paresseux et injuste mentionné plus haut et des envies de se mettre à glapir comme une vierge effarouchée. Mustang n'était pas en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans, c'était pas possible !

Heureusement, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage et se contenta de respirer profondément en fermant les yeux.

« Ah oui, décidément, j'ai bien fait d'attendre… » murmura t'il.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Kain Fury releva brusquement la tête, alarmé par un cri qui ressemblait très fortement à un « Aie ! ». Il fit mine de se lever, mais Hawkeye, qui était revenue quelques instants plus tôt, le retint d'un signe de tête et se surprit à prier que Havoc aie visé là où ça fait mal.

FIN.


End file.
